No Going Back continuation
by Marian9
Summary: As the bionic teens left, they thought they're family is safe. But even they cant handle their selves. Why? Because Douglas is out for them, and even worst, the day you found out one of your own betrayed you.
1. Chapter 1

**Adam and Bree and Chase**

As you know, Adam Bree and Chase ran away from home, so they could protect their secret, but more importantly, their family. They cared about their family so much, that they rather be out in the cold, with no shelter, instead of their family being in danger. But of course, they couldnt just hide somewhere near. They had to be somewhere where no one would think to look. So Bree super sped them both to a jungle. They started looking around, looking for somewhere to sleep. Finally they found an area where it seemed perfect to stay for the night.

"Here is good." Chase suggested, as he looked around the place. They started wondering around the place. Bree stopped.

"Do you think we did something good by leaving them?" Bree asked, not wanting to be separated from her family.

"Im sure Bree. Davenport would've done it if he was in our place." Adam answered. Bree's face had sadness written all over it, but she tried to hide it.

"Okay, I brought a bag of what we need to survive. Now let's get started setting the tent here." Chase pointed his finger at the ground that they're gonna sleep on.

**Night**

Adam Bree and Chase were asleep. The sky was a dark blue midnight, the moon was full, and the cold wind was catching on. The opened the zipper of the tent. And stepping out of it was Chase. He looked at Adam and Bree, who were peacefully asleep.

"Im just dragging them down. Just to be sure, Ill spend a couple of days at the other end of the jungle, and see if they need me." Chase made the decision. He was feeling unwanted, and he needed to see if that was true or not.

**Morning**

Adam and Bree were awakened by the sunshine coming from the opened edge of the tent. Bree hardly opened her eyes. She saw a mosquito flying around, so she tried chasing it outside. Then she saw there was no sign of Chase. Bree started breathing heavily, and shaking Adam to wake up. Adam woke up, frightened.

"Whats the matter?" Adam asked worried, looking around him.

"Chase isnt here." Bree told him the problem.

"Maybe he went for a walk." Adam calmed Bree down. Bree took a deep breath, and nodded.

"You're right. You're absolutely right."

Bree got out of the tent, admiring the beauty of nature, trying to look at the bright side. She closed her eyes, peacefully listening to the birds chirping. Suddenly, something light fell on her. She looked down, only to see a piece of paper which wasnt there a couple seconds ago. SHe bent down, and picked up the paper, and when she unfolded it, she saw it was actually a note. A not which was written on it...

"**Dear Adam and Bree. Chase is with me. If you think he was safe, then you thought wrong. If you come to the destination written below, I wont harm him in any way. You got less than 24 hours to get here. Hurry up!.**

**Sincerely yours, your dad.**

Bree's heavy breathing started once more.

"ADAM!" She shouted, staring at the paper


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi my fellow readers/writers. Yesterday, I waited to receive reviews from you guys, and fortunately, I received many great when I read your reviews, i saw how much you liked my story, and couldnt wait to see more. So I told myself, why make them wait? And I decided to continue immediately today. So remember, if you review after this chapter, I will absolutely positively continue the next day. I promise.**

**Davenport and Leo**

Davenport and Leo were in the elevator, stuck in there. Davenport covered his face in his knees, and Leo was staring up, thinking about Adam Bree and Chase. Leo then looked at Davenport, who seemed to give up on any kind of hope. Leo kept looking at him. Then Davenport lifted his head.

"Leo, I promise I will find Adam Bree and Chase before Douglas." Davenport made a promise. Leo still didnt smile, but a little piece of hope came into him, seeing Davenport wasnt entirely giving up. As Davenport made his plan to escape, his cell rang. He slowly took it out of his pocket, while Leo's entire attention was there. Davenport looked at the Id number, his eyes widened, and immediately answered it. He stood up, and didnt even wait for the caller to say hello.

"DOUGLAS, I KNEW YOU WERE A LOW, SICK MAN, BUT I DIDNT THINK IT WOULD REACH TO THIS. I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY BROTHER. AND IF YOU EVEN TOUCH ADAM BREE AND CHASE, I WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU REGRET IT." Davenport shouted at the top of his lungs. Leo stared at Davenport.

"Well, I guess you have to find me then, because I got Chase, and You cant do anything" Douglas chuckled and hang up. Davenport looked at his phone, and threw it with all his might, that it broke into pieces.

"What happened?" Leo asked, scared.

"Douglas had Chase." Leo's face went pale. "I have to find a way to escape. I just have too." Donald started telling himself. Then, like a miracle sent from above, the elevator went up. The door opened, and it were some men who were going to break down the place. They were shocked, because they thought there was nobody there. Davenport got thrilled.

"THANK YOU." He said and ran out of the house. Leo ran behind him.

"What are we going to do now? We dont have any transportation to take us to Douglas." Leo said. Davenport thought and thought and then had the perfect idea.

"Leo, how about we go to pierce and ask him to give us a car." Davenport suggested

"You think he will give it to us?" Leo asked.

"I have to try. Im not letting Douglas do anything with Chase."

**in front of pierces house**

Davenport ran up to the front door, ringing the bell several times. The door after like, 20 dings, opened. Pierce gave Davenport the stink eye.

"What do you want?" He asked in a, "Please get of my property." Tone.

"Look, I really need a car. Could you give me one." Davenport requested. Pierce scoffed.

"I dont think so."

And just before he was going to close the door, Davenport felt an anger he never felt before. He opened tho door before it was closed, and held him by the collar.

"Pierce, this is about my children. They're in danger. How would you feel your son was in danger and nobody wont help you, and you have nothing with you to help you, and now you couldnt do anything to save him?" Davenport asked angrily. Pierce stared at Davenport, reached into his pocket, took out a key and gave it to Davenport.

"Here, this is the fastest car I own. Keep it with you." Pierce felt what Davenport was going through, and felt sorry. Davenport smiled.

"Thanks pierce." He thanked

Davenport and Leo hurried outside.

"I cant believe he actually gave you his car!" exclaimed Leo.

"Leo, remember this. For your kids, you'll do anything. And he felt the pain if it ever happened to him. Now where would Douglas be at?"

They both started thinking and thinking. Davenport knew that Douglas had no place to live, and he couldnt stay at some random place. He tried thinking of places that Douglas will stay at.

"I got it! Douglas will be at dad's house." Davenport found the answer

"I have another grandpa?" Leo got excited.

"Well, not really. My dad died 6 years ago. Thats when I met your mom. And she helped me get through it. Now, when dad died, nobody took the house. So, I think Douglas may go to dad's house, considering it was huge, and our dad, like us, loved science, so he had a room which was a lab."

"Then lets go!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello wonderful people that I write for. I am so glad I received once again reviews from you guys. And as promise, in return, you got another chapter, from yours truly, MOI 3. As you know, I am waiting for other reviews to write another chapter. But one minor problem. My exams are next week, so I will not be able to write then, so if you want any new chapter, you better write your reviews now to get me motivated. See ya**

**Adam and Bree.  
**

Bree super sped Adam to the destination that Douglas wrote. They were so scared that something might have been happened to their little brother. Not to mention Douglas had no feelings for what so ever, well, everything except money. They glared at the huge house, that was somewhere in the forest.

"Okay, the plan is to get in, get Chase, avoid Douglas, and escape. Okay?" Bree explained. Adam nodded. They both headed towards the front door. Adam twisted the door knob, and they both entered the house. The walls were decorated with old pictures, the room was filled with dusty furniture and there was at least 5 doors that led to other rooms and halls. They started looking for Chase. As they were looking, a masked man came into the room, and when he saw Adam and Bree, he calmly turned his head.

"They're here, Mr. Davenport." the masked man said in a deep voice. Douglas came in running, and when he saw Adam and Bree, he smiled.

"Well, if it isnt my two kids." He greeted

"We're not your kids." Bree answered

"Without me you wouldnt even be born!" Douglas got angry.

"But you made us to get money for us!" Adam too got furious.

"Well, at least Chase is with me." Douglas smirked.

"Chase will never be with you. Now, where is he?" Bree demanded.

"He's somewhere safe. Dont worry." Douglas teased them.

"THATS IT!" Adam shouted and ran towards Douglas with his fist out. But before Adam reached Douglas, the masked man came in front of Douglas, caught Adam's fist, and threw him at the wall behind him. Adam moaned from the pain.

"You shouldnt have done that." Bree super sped to the masked man, but the masked man was too quick for her, even for Bree, and he came behind Bree and tied her feet with a rope. So Bree fell into the hard wood shelf. the masked man went beside Douglas.

"Did I do good, Mr. Davenport?" The masked man asked.

"You did very good." Douglas complimented. As they were enjoying the taste of victory, the door slammed open. It was Donald and Leo. When Donald saw Adam and Bree on the ground, his face went pale.

"ADAM BREE!" Davenport shouted.

"Well Donny, this kids needed some talking to." Douglas scowled at his brother.

"Where is Chase?"

"Well, he's with me Donny."

As the argument went on, Adam stood up, ready to get even with the masked man for the hit he gave him and Bree. He hit the masked man behind the head, so hard he fainted. Everybody stared at Adam. Bree got up too, and untied the rope.

"Now lets see who is the masked man." Adam insisted, and got the masked off. Everybody's but Douglas's jaw dropped, when they saw the masked man was actually Chase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody. First, I want to give you a bid THANK YOU. I just received 10 reviews today, and believe, it made me so happy. I am so glad that you guys like reading it, and enjoying while reading it. And oh.. before I forget, I recommend you guys who have not read "No going Back Extended" To read it, because believe me, its really good, and I enjoy it while reading. But read mine too! :p. And last but not least, please review and Thank you again.**

Everybody stared at Chase, who was unconscious on the floor. They couldnt believe it. Didnt they made it clear enough how much they loved him after the avalanche? Maybe they didnt. It was all so confusing. It just didnt made sense.

"Okay, Im tired of just staring." Douglas complained, went inside, and returned from there with a glass of water. He dumped it on Chase;s face. Chase shot up. As he wiped the water of his face, he saw his family, looking at him disappointed, heart broken, betrayed. Well, Douglas was enjoying this moment. Chase couldnt face his family, so he took the mask off the floor, and put it back on his face.

"Chase, take that abomination off your face." Davenport demanded. Chase acted like he didnt hear that. He just went beside Douglas.

"Dont you understand Donny? He's mine!" Douglas rubbed it in Donald's face. "He's the one who saved me from that ice prison. Im so proud."

"But why Chase?" Adam asked. You couldnt see what Chase was feeling, because it was hard to know with his face under that mask.

"Yeah, I mean, we were like best bros!" Leo tried to get Chase back.

"We were the best." Bree supported them. Davenport smiled as he saw the sibling love, Douglas just made grossed out faces. But instead of Chase returning a compliment, he did this. He pointed his finger at Adam.

"Always telling short jokes." He said with a deep voice. He pointed next at Bree "Always supports Adam instead of stopping him teasing me." Then he pointed at Leo "Always getting me in trouble." He said his reasons to be angry. Everybody just stopped. Then Adam then realized something.

"Wait guys, his voice is deep, maybe he's Spike. Maybe it's not Chase after all." Adam tried to turn things around.

"Voice modifier, genius." Chase answered.

"Why did you do this Chase?" Davenport asked once more.

"Because I wanted to. Mr. Davenport gave me all three bionics. Clearly he cares about me more than you do." Chase shot back. Adam had a big rush of anger flowing through him.

"You're calling him Mr. Davenport, and saying he cares more about you than our dad who didnt want us for just money?" Adam asked angrily. Chase shrugged.

"Okay, that's enough!" Adam threw a fist as his brother, but in a split second, Chase was gone.

"Come on, lets go teach a lesson to our little brother." Bree said as she took Adam's hand and sped of where Chase went. Leo stood there, in the background, looking at Douglas an Donald and what they were about to do.

"The kids think this is the real Chase." Douglas chuckled. Davenport looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, seeing you cant do anything now, Ill just tell you. When Chase was stuck in the avalanche, and I saved him, I took him in my tent to convince him to be with me. But as you see, since Im a brilliant man, I had a plan B. I fed him a cup of soup, which had a virus in it, which effects the body in one month after eaten. So Chase really isnt Chase. He's half of the virus." Douglas explained, proud of himself. Donald wanted to kill him so bad.

"If I may ask, why wait 1 month?" He asked, seeing what answer he's gonna get.

"Heh, I thought it might be the kids last moments of freedom, so I gave him an entire month." Douglas answered like he was the father of the month.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. I just finished my exams, and i am happy to continue this story. I hope you guys still review cause the whole time, ive been wondering if i will get lovely comments from you guys. returning to the story...**

"I cant believe you did that!" Donald shouted at Douglas. Douglas just stared at Donald.

"What do you care so much? Im their father. I created them. Have kids of your own and ruin their lives!" Douglas answered.

"Oh. I know whats this all about. Its because dad always loved me better than you." Donald told Douglas. Douglas's face went bright red.

"Your lying!" Douglas shouted as he started a fight with Donald. Douglas started pulling Donald's hair, and so did Donald, just like when they were little kids.

"Not the hair." Douglas warned trying to get Douglas's hand off his hair.

"YOU NOT THE HAIR" Douglas tried too to get Donald's hand off. As this fight was going on, Leo ran to the room where Adam Bree and Chase were, to warn Adam and Bree that Its not Chase who is doing this. As He got there, he saw Adam using his laser visions on Chase, while Chase was blocking it with his force field. Bree was standing beside Adam, in case Adam needed help. Leo ran towards them.

"Guys, Chase is being controlled by a virus. He is not doing this by his own." Leo informed them. Adam stopped as he heard this.

"No, dont listen to that idiot. What does he know." Chase tried to convince them. but they ignored him.

"How are we going to turn him normal?" Bree asked.

"I think I saw something in the other room that might help. Ill go get it." Leo said, and was baout to run outside, but Chase super speeded in front of the door before Leo got out.

"Your not going anywhere." Chase smirked. As Chase was enjoying seeing Leo petrified, Suddenly Bree super speeded and pinned Chase to the ground. "Get Off me!" Chase demanded.

"Yeah, that will not happen" Bree responded. Adam came by to help Bree. He carried Chase, both of his hands behind his back. Chase tried to get out of his reach, but he couldnt. A few second later, Leo returned with a ray gun.

"Guys, this ray gun cures anyone who has virus in them." Leo said.

"Then shoot it. Fast!" Adam ordered. Leo nodded and shot the laser. Unfortunately, Chase pulled Adam a little forward, making the aim that was meant for Chase, aim at Adam. Adam fell down from the pain.

"HAH!" Chase laughed. The Bree quickly took the ray gun from Leo and shot Chase with it at his back. Chase too fell down. Bree and Leo stared at Adam and Chase.

"Do you think they're okay?" Leo asked

"Im sure they're fine." Bree calmed Leo down. Seconds later, the two of them woke up. Bree shot at Chase.

"Chase, how are you feeling? Are you evil?" Bree right away asked. Chase looked confused.

"No, but my head hurts so much."

"Me too." Adam joined. Then, right before Bree and Leo's eyes, the guys shrinked, until they had the bodies of a 4 or 5 year old. Bree and Leos eyes widened.

"What just happened?" Leo asked. Bree looked at the back of the ray gun, and saw a piece of paper.

"It says it has some side effects, such as head ached, dizziness, and age loss?!" Bree read in shock.

"Im six." Adam said holding out 5 fingers. Leo came and pulled 1 finger out.

"Im 4 and hating this mask." Chase took off the mask. They both looked so young. Bree never thought she would see her two brothers young again.


End file.
